


Paint Swatches

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [19]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, Multi, OT4, Other, group ship, group ships are hard okay, tbh i dont even know how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy often takes his sister on in order to give his mum a night off now and then. And while Michelle has no problems leaving her in his care even while his coworkers are present, it's a rare occurrence that she gets to witness the domestic side of what her son's life has become.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened here, and honestly if any of the actors who are associated with Vaughn's film saw this I would get plenty of extremely odd looks. Needless to say, this isn't sanctioned by anyone with the power to allow me to make money off of this.

Michelle Unwin (having changed her name to that of her first husband after the disaster that was the divorce from her abusive ex) had no qualms about leaving her daughter with Eggsy while he was in the company of his coworkers. She knew he was close to them and considered most, if not all, personal friends, and that they were good people, if strange. He was always good about letting her know if there were going to be other people over while he babysat so that she could have some time to herself (not that he ever complained about watching his sister).

It wasn’t often, however, that she had occasion to use her spare key. More likely than not, someone would open the door after she knocked or at most after the doorbell rang, and she always knew if Eggsy had taken his little flower out for a walk. He hadn’t called, so she knew they were home. Finding the key off the ring and unlocking the door, she stepped inside and shut it behind her, taking off her shoes. The house wasn’t dark per se, but it was dim, and the only noise she could hear was the title music of a dvd coming from the living room. Making her way down the hall past a rather unsettling collection of pinned bugs mixed in with paintings of all genres, she surveyed the scene before her.

Sprawled out on the floor in a heap were her son, his friend Roxanne (they had met through work), and both of his bosses, tangled together like some sort of human vineyard. They were all in trackies and socks and soft-looking t-shirts, and were all various stages of paint covered, easels propped against the wall to be put away (and she knew that if she went into the kitchen there would be at least two new works done by her daughter) next to a pillow castle, which stood foreboding in the room lit only by the tv screen. At the centre of it all was her five year old daughter, warm and safe among the sleeping adults, out cold and cuddling her brother’s beloved pug. A large poodle raised its head and  _ ‘boofed’ _ at her from its position at the foot of the mattress they had dragged from somewhere, efficiently waking the four of them to scrabble for something that they inevitably realized they couldn’t find.

“Hey mum,” her son said softly, stretching out his back from his position partially reclined against Harry (her hatred of the man long past and forgotten after seeing her son’s distress over his once death after V-Day), who simply smiled at her and moved her boy’s arm out of his face. He managed to extract himself from the pile, eliciting a thump from her son as he flopped down onto the mattress, and moved to turn off the media centre. They had been watching the animated version of King Arthur, she noted - at least that explained where Daisy’s sudden obsession with medieval fantasy had sprung from. “You here to pick up Daisy?”

She nodded, and he rolled onto his side to pick up his little sister, careful not to disturb her or hurt his dog in the process.

“We coulda just kept her for the night, mum, you know it wouldn'ta been a bother,” he yawned, passing her off. “You got a ride home?”

“Yeah. You remember Mike?” Eggsy tilted his head and ran a hand through his hair.

“The guy who lives two houses down from you in the new place? Offered to help you move in? Picks up milk every once and awhile? That Mike?” At her shy nod, Eggsy’s face split into a grin. “Oh, good on you, mum. He’s a good one, I can feel it.”

“I’m glad you think so, Eggsy. Now, is there anything I need to grab before I go, or am I good to get the little one home?” Eggsy smiled and kissed the top of his sister’s head gently.

“Naw, not that I know of, but we’ll all walk you out and say goodnight, if that’s okay.” Rousing the rest of the cuddle pile from where they had attempted to go back to sleep, the six of them trekked outside, and bid their goodbyes. They waited until the car pulled away, and then they all started laughing.

“Archie, you know that my little sis managed to get paint, like, all over your head, yeah?” The Scot sighed heavily, but nodded. “Don’t worry, we’ll all go inside and get cleaned up, then go back to sleep.”

“I agree, we’re all rather colourful, aren’t we?” Harry said, even as he felt the bright yellow that created a bright swatch from his jaw to collarbone.

“I’m all for sleep,” Roxy yawned, leaning heavily into Eggsy. “In fact, I don’t think I’ll make it up the drive.” Patting his thighs to tell her to jump, Eggsy got her situated on his back and got his balance as she flopped forward heavily, then threw an arm around Archie’s shoulders and another around Harry’s waist. They both leaned in and planted messy kisses to his cheeks and he grinned, before letting them go and making their way back into the house.

“Alright, you three, let’s get this paint off of us before it causes permanent skin discolouration.” Harry said as he locked the door behind them.

“Even if it does stain,” Eggsy said, setting Roxy on the kitchen counter and then hopping up himself, waiting for one of the older men to pass him a warm cloth. “Archie ain’t Merlin for nothing. Right magic man, he is.”

“That’s about enough of the wisecracks, lad.” The man in question replied, stepping in between his knees and wiping the paint off his arms, while Harry carefully did the same with Roxy. “Or we’ll be seeing how well you look with green skin.” Eggsy simply hummed softly in reply and rested his head against the man’s shoulder, all around rather content with his lot. When Merlin was done, the two of them got the paint off Harry and then Merlin himself, Roxy swaying tiredly on the counter. Finally free of paint, Merlin hoisted her down and carried her into the living room, where they all collapsed into the mattress and pile of blankets and pillows still on the floor from earlier. The two dogs picked their way back into the room and snuggled up near the end of the heap, and the house settled into silence again.

The four of them may never be sure what their day will bring, but they all cherished the time they spent together.


End file.
